The Bad Guy
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Would you become an bad guy so you can save the ones you love? "I'm..proud of you..Anna.." "Why! I stabbed you!" "Because..you killed..the bad guy.." Give credit to xXLittleBlueFireXx as well for this fanfic :D


**Inspired by xXLittleBlueFireXx from deviantART :D Also I hope you don't mind that It took your pic, I can take it down if you ****want.**

**Warning alert. A lot of Angst in the beginning but will get better later on in the story.**

**Also on the side note, my phone got taken by an random guy who literally try to fight me for it! I can't believe it! :(**

**Anyways let me not bored you guys and lets go on to the story :D**

* * *

Elsa was on the snowy ground in complete devastation! She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it but its hard to resist that when all she hears is _"Your sister's dead! Because of you!" _being played over and over in her head. "Anna..I'm so sorry"

She then sees and hears Hans stalking forward to her with his sword, shining bright from the corner of her eye.

"But..it won't be long that I will join you and our parents in the afterlife"

Hans then drew his sword above his head and Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come. She then uttered the last words in her head

'I'll be there soon An-'

"N-No!" an voice yelled from an distance

Hans stop for a moment and Elsa's eyes then snapped open to see where the voice belong to. When she did, she nearly cried

* * *

There stood Anna who was shivering furiously. Anna manage to make an weak smile as she try to stumble over to her sister "E-E-E-Elsa..."

Elsa wanted to say something but she was speechless!

"She's alive?" Hans said in disappointment and disbelief. Judging from his voice, Elsa knew that Hans thought Anna was surely dead.

Anna then glared at Hans and said "S-S-Stay away...fr-fr-from..my..s-sister.."

Elsa felt tears building up in her eyes. She just felt so useless. Here she is, watching her sister still trying to protect her even though she's freezing to death. "oh Anna.." Elsa said silently. Oh how she wants as much to save her sister but how can she is? How can she save her sister from dying from an freezing heart? And just like that, she then knew exactly what she had to do and she had to admit that it will be an outcome they both won't like it.

"Die Snow Queen!" Hans yelled as he brung his sword down. Before he made contact with Elsa, she quickly turn around and thrust an hand out and froze the Prince where he stands!

She then got up from the ground tap an finger on the frozen Prince. He slowly fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces!

Anna gasped out loud! She never thought her sister would ever kill someone, not even an jerk like Hans.

"Elsa...why?" Anna asked, still having an hard time believing that her sister have just killed someone.

* * *

Elsa didn't replied to her. Instead, Elsa turned around and shot two ice daggers at her little sister!

"Anna! Look out!" yelled an voice

"Huh?" Anna said as she snapped back into reality. When she then saw two sharp daggers projecting right at her!

Anna's eyes widen in fear! She didn't have enough time to scream nor move away from its path!

Suddenly, Anna heard an voice again saying "Anna get down!"

Anna did what the voice told her and hit the ground as fast as she can and closed her eyes. All she heard after that something making contact with something and piercing scream!

* * *

Anna shot open her eyes to see only feet in front of her and something dripping onto the ground. She then began to be look up to see who became her savior.

When Anna looked up, she wish that she never did. There stood Kristoff, the mountain man she just met earlier, standing protectively in front of Anna, he staggered a little to keep his balance. He had two icicles lodge in his midsection which had blood dripping from it.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna stuttered out. She shivered a little from the increasing cold from her body. Kristoff weakly lifted up his head and smirks

"H-Hey..fiestypants..you okay..?" Kristoff then cough up some blood and began to fall forward.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed as she caught Kristoff in her arms, not caring if she got cut from the icy daggers.

Kristoff gave Anna and weak smile and said softly

"A..Anna..s-save..yourself.." He release his last breath and went limp in her arms.

Anna let an gasp out and began to sob over his lifeless body.

Elsa then slowly walks over towards her sister. "Well. What he did was reckless and stupid" Elsa smirked

Anna just kept crying and it made Elsa heartbroken. She was about to reach her hand towards Anna. "An-" She wanted to tell her that she was sorry but if she is that, she won't get what she wanted.

"You really are worthless" Elsa spat out at her. This only made Anna cry more and hug Kristoff tight. Elsa felt really bad for her but it have to be them. It's the only way to fix this.

"Now it's time to finish you off!" Elsa yelled as she had another ice dagger appear in her hand, ready to finish Anna off.

* * *

"Elsa! No!" Olaf yelled as he quickly made his way between Anna and Elsa. Elsa stared at snowman in disbelief!

"What are you doing here?!" She scolded at Olaf.

"To help you Elsa" Olaf replied with an smile. Elsa almost felt happy when he said but quickly shook her head and pushed herself away from Olaf, saying "No. Get away from me! I'm an monster!"

Both Olaf and Anna looked at her in surprise!

"No Elsa. You're wrong" Olaf stated as he put his twig arms down at his side.

Elsa then turn around and look at him as he continue saying "You're the most kind, loving, caring, brave, strong, beautiful, and warmest person I know and..."

Olaf then smiled lovingly at Elsa, his twig arms extended wide open "I love you Elsa"

Just like that, Elsa instantly felt like she was 8 all over again. She drop the icy dagger which melted when it made contact with the ground. She then fell onto her knees in front of Olaf who was still smiling at her. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle lightly

"Olaf.." Elsa said so innocently. She slowly reach an hand out to him with an childlike smile. Anna smiled at the two for she knew in that moment, she had her family back again. But that was soon short lasted. Suddenly, the smile disappear from Elsa's face and without batting an eye, Elsa stands up and flicks her hand and Olaf began to start melting! All Olaf, Elsa, and Anna's eyes were widen with either confusion, fear, and regret.

"Olaf!" Anna screamed as she watch the whole scenario go down. She let go of Kristoff's body and ran over to the melting snowman

Olaf looked at Anna and did an small smile. This broke Anna's heart. Even in an life threatening situation, Olaf still manages to have an smile on his face. As Olaf was almost half melted, he says to Anna "Anna..save Elsa..for me..."

Olaf then melted into an tiny puddle. In terrible shock and disbelief, Anna rushed over to the puddle and try to desperately to gather some in her hands but sadly, they all went through her hand. Anna then began to weep as she put the water onto her face. Realizing what she has done, Elsa had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done! She killed her own snowman! Her own friend!

"Olaf..." Elsa said quietly as she look back at Anna who was mourning over the snowman. She was about to say something but was cut off when Anna slowly got off from her knees and glared at Elsa

* * *

"Are you happy now Elsa? Have you have no heart?" Anna said with an deep and hurting tone. Her hair was turning completely white and she can see that she was biting back the pain that she was feeling.

Elsa can't help but to be taken back by Anna's sudden change of attitude and the change of hair but she still kept her cool.

"You killed the only two people that matter to me. You know what?"

"What?" Elsa asked as if she really didn't care.

"You really are the bad guy like the prophecy said you were!"  
Elsa this struck to the core! She couldn't believe that Anna will go that far but she couldn't blame her for it but still...

"And you know what?" Elsa found herself saying.

"What?" Anna spat out at her

"I can't believe that I'm-"

Sensing what Elsa was going to say, Anna quickly interrupted her by saying "Please.."

"Related-"

"Stop.." Clearly not wanting to hear it but Elsa decides to finish it off anyway

"To just a SPARE!"

Anna felt something inside her snap! She then yelled "SHUT UP!"

Elsa stop and looked at Anna with an slight open mouth and an raise eyebrow.

"I Wil Stop You Elsa!" Anna proclaimed as she jabbed an finger pointing at Elsa. Elsa's mouth went from slightly open to an amuse grin.

Elsa then created an ice dagger for Anna in her hand and toss it, saying "Try your best is all I can say little sister but promise to not disappoint me like those four did" She did pointed at the four lifeless corpses. Anna caught the icy dagger and looked back at the four corpses then turn back to Elsa with anger and sadness in her eyes! She clench the dagger that Elsa just toss her. Ignoring the freezing pain that was making its way throughout her body, Anna charged at Elsa with all her might with the icy blade thrusting forward! Elsa was shock on what was going on! Anna was really going to kill her! But somehow, Elsa thinks it's for the best.

As Anna was racing forward toward her, all that Elsa was thinking in that moment when she saw her little sister, eyes beaming with vengeance and her icy dagger coming at her was to 'Let it come'

And it did...

* * *

There was an heart stopping silence. It felt like everything slowed down for Anna when she realized what she's done. She looked down at where the dagger hit Elsa and gasped! The dagger hit Elsa right in the chest! Anna slowly looked up at Elsa who was smiling at her.

"This..is...what I..wanted..."

"Huh?" Anna was confused. What did Elsa mean by this? Elsa then put an hand over mouth and cough. It was at that moment, Elsa felt something warm in her hand. She shakily pull back her hand and looked in surprise. There was blood in her hand! She look back at Anna who was gasping in horror at her.

She then smirk at her little sister. The look on her face was priceless. Then she began to collapse!

"ELSA!" Anna shouted as she caught her sister in her arms

"What are you doing?!"

Elsa didn't say anything. She weakly grasp the icy dagger and mustering all her strength, she yank the dagger out of her chest! Blood flow heavily from her chest and Elsa hissed out an pain!

"ELSA! NO!" Anna screamed out as she desperately place both her hands on the chest wound which blood end up seeping through them!

"This..is...what I..wanted..." Elsa repeated earlier through strangled breaths

Before Anna got to respond, suddenly, Anna's freezing body began to thaw along with everything around them but Anna didn't care about that. All that matter was Elsa who was dying in her arms in this moment. "Ha..Everything is..going..as...plan..." Elsa choked out weakly.

"P-Plan?!" Anna cried out in confusion "What plan Elsa?!"

* * *

Elsa looked up at Anna and sighed "O..kay since...I'm..going to..die.."

"You're not going to die Elsa!" Anna abruptly said as she try her best to cover the chest wound even though it looks futile "I can fix this! I know I can!"

Elsa weakly smile at the efforts of Anna trying to prolong her life as much as she can but she knew it will be a waste of time. She slowly took Anna's hands off her wound. Anna looked at Elsa like she has gone crazy for doing that! "Elsa! What are you-?!

"I'm..going..to..t-tell..you..t-the..truth.." Elsa breathed out

"The truth? What truth Elsa?!" Anna said in hysterics

"Tha-!" Elsa was cut off by a harsh cough which made blood come out!

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she pulled Elsa close to her

"I'm..fi-"Elsa was interrupted with another wave of coughs

"Please! Stop talking Elsa!" Anna pleaded desperately to the blonde.

When she manage to catch her breath, Elsa continue what she was saying

"The truth..is f-for..m-me to..act..this way..so you..can..kill me..so I..could s-save..you..and Arendelle.." Elsa then weakly chuckle as she took in another breath "But..I..wasn't really..expecting for..you to..actually..s-stab me..that's what..I get..for..doubting you.."

"Wait. You let me stab you so you ?! You knew this was going to happen?! That you were going to die?! You idiot! Why would you do that?!" Anna could't believe what her sister was saying?!

Elsa relaxed a little bit in Anna's arms as she lean back "Hey..someone..have to..be the..bad..guy.."

Anna's eyes widen as she gasped at what Elsa just said! She then instantly remember what she have said to Elsa earlier

_"You really are the bad guy like the prophecy said you were!"_

Anna felt like crying right now! This wasn't right! Elsa didn't sound anything like an bad guy at all. She sounded like an good guy with many regrets.

Elsa saw the distraught Anna was in and decides to tell her everything before it was too late. She drew in an raspy breath

"That night I struck you.." Elsa began, making Anna focus all her attention back on her older sister.

"papa says to conceal my magic, from you too, out of harms way", her breathing becomes more shallow by the minute, "The gates...closed, my magic...conceal it for you to be safe"

"And I stab you..." Anna said absentmindedly. She then suddenly snap back into realization "Oh god! I stab you! After all the things you did for me Elsa I'm sorry!" She cried.

Elsa closed her eyes as she chuckled weakly. She then uttered out "I..lo-love y-you..."

"And I love you too! So much than you can even imagine but that doesn't mean for you to go ahead and die on me!

Anna said as she pressed her forehead on Elsa's. Tears now welling up in her eyes. She couldn't figure whether she should be mad or sad for her sister. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" She took hold of Elsa and began shaking her. Elsa weakly responded to this by opening her eyes slightly, which was slowly starting to lose their color

"...I'm so..p-proud..of..you..Anna.." Elsa coughed out. Blood now covering her lips and her eyes were starting to dull.

Anna snapped her head back up at her sister.

"Why?! I stab you!" She screamed at Elsa, not caring if she was deaf or not

Elsa weakly smiled at her little sister. She shakily place an hand on her sister's cheek and said through short breaths "Because..you kill..the..bad..guy..." Elsa's hand drop from Anna's cheek. Her eyes dulled completely and her breathing all stop together. Anna gasped in horror! "No..No no no no" She repeated over and over as she shook her head. She couldn't believe it! She refused to believe that her sister was...was... She couldn't even bring herself to say the word. "Oh Elsa.."

This is all her fault! She killed her own sister. Arendelle's Queen. Her only family. If only she thought more rationally. Tears splash on Elsa's face like rain hitting the ground as Anna pulled her sister's lifeless body to her. She continue sobbing out her sister's name "Elsa..Elsa..Elsa!" She then threw her head back and scream to the sky "NO! ELSAAAAA

* * *

AAAAAAAH!" Anna screamed as she bolted upward! Sweat cover her forehead, slowly rolling down her face as she looked around frantic! Her heart felt like it was going an thousand beats per minute and was panting heavily. Suddenly, the doors burst open and came through it was an very frantic person "Anna!"

Hearing her name, Anna slowly move her head to where the sound of the voice was coming from. When she lay eyes on the person, she went into tears! The person step forward while asking in concern "Anna! What's wro-?!"

"Elsa! I'm so-sorry!" Anna said through sobs.

"You're sorry? For what?" Elsa asked as she looked at her younger sister with an eyebrow raised. She didn't have the slightest clue what Anna was talking about. She then took Anna by the shoulders and looked at her with soft eyes

"Anna. Tell me" Anna just continue sobbing.

"Anna" Elsa said sternly

"Okay. I'll tell you" Anna said after she calmed down.

* * *

"Then I killed you!"

"Killed me?" Elsa said, puzzled. She was still confused by what Anna just told her. "Yes!" Anna exclaimed loudly

"Oh.." Was the only thing Elsa said as she felt her voice trailed off.

The two sisters then fell into silence for a while.

"I probably deserved it" Elsa said, finally breaking the silence. Anna turned to her sister in shock! "Elsa?!" Anna shrieked. She couldn't believe that her older sister would say such a thing! "How dare you say that?!" Elsa looked at her with hurt eyes which made Anna cringed_ 'Maybe I shouldn't have told Elsa this. It would only make her feel worse' _"Because...I hurt you Anna. I killed Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven"

"Don't forget Hans" Anna added, instantly regretting that she have said that

"He deserve being frozen in my opinion" Elsa muttered to herself but end up guessing that Ana must of heard it say it.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed loudly

"Kidding.." Elsa said as she put her hands up in defense but slowly put them back down "But I thought I suppose to be helping you"

Anna had a look of sympathy displayed on her face. "Hey. You already did. For 13 years now it's my turn"

"Yeah but still..." Elsa trailed off. She wasn't really fond of her sister helping her. I mean she literally froze to death for her so just hearing those words still puts Elsa at unease.

"No Elsa." Anna said sharply as she cut her sister off. "You risked everything for me starting at a very young age. That's the most bravest thing anyone has ever done and that's what the kingdom looks for in a Queen. Bravery and Unselfishness and Elsa..." Anna then point an finger at Elsa's chest where her heart will be and smiled warmly before finishing "you got them. All in there"

Elsa felt as though her heart did somersaults after hearing that. She then chuckled a little and said "Sometimes I wonder why you couldn't be Queen?"

Anna scoffed at her sister and playfully punch her in the arm "Because I'm not an diplomatic and book nerd"

The Arendelle sisters both burst into laughter. Anna then suddenly stop which made Elsa highly worry "What's wrong now Anna?"

"You would think this is silly but...Can you stay with me tonight?"

Elsa laughed at the request which made Anna a little worry but she then relax when Elsa smile at her and responded "Of course"

The two sisters then got into Anna's bed and lay down on each sides of the bed.

"I love you Elsa"

"Love you too An..." Elsa didn't finish her sentence because she instantly doze off into slumber. While snoring a little.

Anna laugh quietly at this. She didn't know that a elegant Queen her sister also was a lot like-well her. She then turn over her side, blow the candle out and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
